Dress Rehersal
by Lady Veantirme
Summary: The night before they visit the Bishop, Evey tries on the little pink dress. V approves. First attempt at heterosexual adult content.


**Dress Rehearsal**

Her blush was like a flower coming into bloom, little tendrils of pink coloring her cheeks like gently unfolding petals. Evey lowered her long lashes, her gaze hovering just above the pink shoes that matched the tone of her now blazing cheeks. She fingered the edge of her skirt, twisting the material with anxious hands. The lights in the Shadow Gallery were dimmer than usual, as if even the paintings that hung mutely on the wall were averting their gaze. Quiet saxophone music crooned in the background, breaking the awkward silence that threatened to send Evey screaming back to her room. But the soft music and even softer lighting could not hide her embarrassment while V stood before her, a hand raised to his chin in contemplation. She straightened, tilting her chin up like a raw recruit before a strict drill sergeant.

"Something is missing," he muttered half to himself. He clasped his hands behind his back as he slowly circled the lady before him, taking in every aspect of her appearance. Evey's blush grew deeper under such scrutiny, but she dared not move. Behind her a slight noise, not quite a growl, alerted her to his displeasure.

"Wait here," he said, disappearing behind the red velvet curtains of his makeup room. Evey released her breath in a great whoosh of air, allowing her shoulders to droop. _What more could he possibly want? I couldn't look more ridiculous! _

V emerged from behind the curtains, a hint of pink dangling from his hand. "How could I forget?" Opening the folded leather of his gloved hand, he produced two long, pink ribbons. "Shall I?"

Wide eyed, Evey glared at the ribbons as if he had revealed a squashed bug, but said nothing. _Well, I've gone this far. _Sighing, she inclined her head towards him, her chestnut curls cascading over her shoulders. Holding the ribbons between his ring and pinkie fingers, he gently ran his gloved hand through her hair. With deft precision his fingers began bunching the silken strands into two pigtails. Evey shivered at the feel of his fingertips raking across her scalp. V tied the hateful ribbons in graceful bows, holding her hair in its childish styling. Again he began to circle her.

"Oh brave new world that has such people in it," he whispered, a smile evident in his tone. "Oh my dear Evey, you look. . .perfect," his voice was so close, the last word a tender purr in her ear. "He'll never be able to resist you."

"That's the idea, isn't it?" Evey asked quietly, caught off guard by V's sudden closeness.

"Indeed." His long, elegant fingers were in her hair again, stroking and twirling her curls almost absently.

"V?" she asked, his name a question that died on her lips before she could even form it, not sure what she wanted the answer to be.

"Hmmm," he breathed in deeply, placing the cold, metal forehead of the mask against the base of her neck. His fingers slipped from her hair to the sides of her neck, trailing slowly up and down before moving lower. Evey closed her eyes, letting her head drop. He continued to stroke her soft, smooth skin, slipping the sleeves of the blouse down just enough to expose her shoulders. Goosebumps erupted over her arms as he traced little circles on her bared skin with his leather-clad fingers.

"Mmmm," Evey sighed both in pleasure and frustration, as his hands proceeded down her arms, then back up to her shoulders. Like in all other things, in this he was maddeningly meticulous, making sure every inch of her limbs had been subjected to his gentle caress. Evey rolled her head back, her pigtails brushing against the mask.

V inhaled deeply, his head spinning. The faint scent of honeyed almonds wafted from Evey's silken locks, teasing his already over-stimulated senses. Burying the face of the mask into her inviting tresses, he inhaled again, taking in her scent fully. _Yes. Definitely almond, but something else too. . ._ He whimpered, the undignified sound muffled by Evey's curls. _Musk. _The faint smell was drifting from lower, from her other curls. He gulped, his breath now coming in raged gasps. His hands strayed from her shoulders, almost as if by their own accord. The smooth leather on his index finger trailed over her collar bone before dipping lower to her subtle mounds.

A tiny gasp issued from her full, pink-tinted lips, as he ran a still gloved thumb across her clothed nipple. She arched into his palm, the fact that she wore nothing beneath evident in the stiffening peaks hidden by her soft cotton blouse. V groaned his approval, again gently scraping the tips of his thumbs over her pert breasts. Her quiet moans began anew as he ran his hands down her lithe body, over the flat plain of her belly, settling them on her slim hips. A slight stirring sensation began to emanate from the bulge that hung between his taut thighs.

"Oh Evey, the things you do to me," he inhaled deeply, his lungs filling with the air that held her rich scent. He closed his eyes, picturing Evey kneeling before him. He could practically feel her supple hands caressing him, stroking his length until it engorged fully. The thought of her delightfully wet mouth surrounding him, her teeth occasionally grazing his sensitive flesh, caused his hips to buck against the small of her back, his meaty phallus straining against its fabric confines. One hand slipped absently from her hip, fingering the trim of her frilled knickers. He stroked her silken thigh, making her quiver with delight. "May I?" He stared entranced as her flowing ringlets of hair bobbed up and down with the exuberance of her nodding head.

Not needing further encouragement, V slid his leather-clad fingers into her panties. He lightly twirled her delicate curls, occasionally stopping to gently tug them. Evey cried out as his hands became more demanding, twisting and pulling her sensitive locks until she rocked her hips forward. Satisfied that she was warming up to him, V slipped his fingers down to the velvet nook between her thighs. He could feel the heat she radiated through his gloves, but could only imagine her glorious wetness. He longed to feel her hot and slick and writhing against his body. The thought caused him to shudder, easing two fingers into her tight opening.

"Ahh," Evey's voice hitched, the small sound she emitted somewhere between a sigh and a gasp. V felt her muscles contract, clenching his fingers deep inside of her. He began to move them in and out of her, stroking the downy flesh with feather-light caresses. Her hips began to roll in rhythm with his fingers, pressing the source of her heat hard against his palm. Pleased with her enthusiasm, he moved his thumb up to brush against her swollen bud. Her back arched, muscles taught as a bowstring, a shrill cry issuing from her throat. He felt her small hand, so delicate against his, guiding him to her most sensitive spots, showing him exactly how to touch her.

"V," she yelped, her breathing coming in shallow gasps. Her head dropped to his shoulder, her satiny hair brushing against the small patch of skin between his mask and wig. He moaned, relishing the brief, intense contact. The tiniest touch on his skin, his real skin, was like fire. _It's happening again_. _I'm burning._ His vision darkened, his mind immersing completely in the sensations Evey brought upon him. The weight of her head on his shoulder was pleasant and firm, drawing his gaze over her face. Her eyes were shut tight in pleasure, her cheeks and forehead now sporting a faint sheen that made her pale skin appear luminous in the dim light. Her full, passion-swollen lips were slightly parted, echoing the tender flesh between her legs. His gaze lingered on her mouth, tracing its smooth, inviting curves with his eyes over and over. Desperate to kiss her, he licked his lips, but was only rewarded with the metallic tang of the mask. The jarring taste assaulted his tongue, so different from how he expected Evey to taste. His fingers abruptly ceased their ministrations.

Evey groaned in protest at the sudden emptiness between her legs. She moved her own hand against her damp cleft, willing to resume the task herself, when a familiar, slightly briny smell invaded her nostrils. She opened her eyes, lifting her head from V's shoulder. She cocked one eyebrow, surprised to see his gloved hand proffered before her lips. Without question, she opened her mouth, allowing V to insert one long, elegant digit. She closed her lips tightly around it, the mingled taste of the bitter leather and her own salty juices exciting her beyond belief. She felt a rumbling vibration come from V's chest, now pressed hard against her back. Leaning her shoulders slightly away from him, she rocked up on the balls of her feet, rubbing her small, rounded arse against his hips. He gasped, as she ground harder against him, a promising hardness evident beneath the cloth of his breeches.

"Evey," V growled her name, wrapping his free arm tightly around her waste. Releasing his finger from her lips, she trailed her soft, pink tongue over his palm, lapping greedily at her own nectar. She heard V's sharp intake of breath, and smiled against his still gloved hand. Leaving a gentle bite on the flesh between his wrist and thumb, Evey flattened her tongue before trailing it from the tingling wound to the tip of his middle finger. She could feel his chest brush against her back with every intake of breath. She laughed at the effect she was having on him, nipping the tip of his moistened finger. Breathing heavily, V yanked his hand away from her offending mouth, his glove glistening with saliva and the remnants of more intimate fluids.

"That's quite enough of that, thank you," he said, bringing his hand down to clench her hip. "Are you ready for something a bit more…..involved, Evey?" His voice dropped dangerously low, a deep husk against her neck.

"Mmm-hmm," Evey sighed, rubbing her arse against him again. V growled, grinding his hips against her in response. His hand again slipped between her legs, but did not linger on her sensitive flesh. Stroking the seams on her knickers, he tore the lacey fabric as if it were tissue paper, flinging the ruined garment over his shoulder. Evey shivered as he hoisted her skirt up over her hips, the chill air of the Shadow Gallery attacking her heated skin. He untangled his arm from around her waist, bringing his now free hand around to unfasten his belt and breeches. At the scratching sound of metal rubbing over leather, Evey attempted to turn her head towards him, but his hand gripped the back of her neck, roughly forcing her to look forward.

"No, Evey," he growled, "Not yet." With quick, even strides, he walked the two of them forward until she was braced against the cold stone wall. His vice-like grip on her neck dropped, instead clutching the back of one thigh. He lifted her leg, bringing her knee to her chest. She groaned, rocking onto her tip-toes for balance.

Without warning, he was between her thighs, his hot, hard length pressed against her slick heat. He gave an experimental thrust, the tip of his cock grazing her clit. Evey cried out at the sudden, intense pleasure, shamelessly rubbing herself against him.

"Oh my, Evey. You make quite the saucy little strumpet, don't you?" V whispered into her curls, his breath warm and moist on her scalp.

"Yes," she moaned, wriggling against his muscled chest and nodding vigorously.

"Are you ready for me, Evey?" She felt the leather of his glove brush her exposed skin as he guided himself to her tight opening.

"Oh yes," she quivered in anticipation.

"Tell me," he nuzzled the chill metal nose of the mask against her flushed cheek. "Tell me how you want me."

Evey's swallowed, her engorged breasts rising and falling with her rapid breathing. "Please, V. I want you so bad. Please fuck me now."

V obliged. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he plunged into her up to the hilt. She gasped at the sudden intrusion, tensing then relaxing around him. She felt the hiss of his breath on her ear as he stilled inside of her. She squeezed him again, prompting him to continue. V gave another thrust, a bit harder this time. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. Finding his rhythm, she brought her hips back to meet him.

"Yes, Evey. That's it," he clenched her thigh tighter, gripping her hard enough now to leave bruises. Rocking his hips upwards, he thrust harder, deeper, claiming her willing flesh as his own.

Dry sobs wracked Evey's body at the sheer pleasure that coursed through her. "Please….please…." She begged him for she knew not what.

"What is it you want, Evey?"

"Please, V. Fuck me. Pound me!" She cried out, tiny grunts and gasps escaping her parted lips.

"If that is what you wish, my little whore," he purred. Such coarse language said in his deep, refined voice made her nectar flow even more freely, soaking both their thighs. She brought her arms away from the cold wall, reaching over her shoulders to grip the back of his head and neck, drawing him closer.

His thrusts became more frantic, his cock pounding her relentlessly. The soft slap of his hips against her arse increased in volume, adding to their excitement. Evey's head tossed from side to side as she began to mumble incoherently, begging him not to stop. V grunted, thrusting blindly into her velvet folds.

"Ahh," her voice broke as she took in a sharp breath. Little fingers of pure pleasure were spreading from the warmth between her legs. The feeling surged up, pooling in the pit of her stomach. Tremors ran through her, making her legs jerk and the muscles in the deepest part of her spasm.

_"_I'm going to die, V," she whimpered, her nails digging into the back of his neck.

"It's alright. Let it come, my love. Embrace it."

Her mind went blank and her vision darkened as her entire body tensed, a deep cry issuing from her throat. She squeezed V tighter than ever, pulling him in even deeper. Gasping, she shuddered against him before collapsing in his arms. In the back of her mind, she was vaguely aware of V bucking against her, groaning her name repeatedly. A curious warmth blossomed in her. She sighed, contentment pulsing in every fiber of her being.

Her breathing began to slow as V gently lowered them to a sitting position on the floor, their bodies still joined. Encircling her frail frame in his arms, he pulled her to him.

"Are you alright, Evey?" He stroked a few strands of stray hair back from her damp forehead.

"Mmm," she answered, nodding slowly. She rose shakily from his lap, both of them shuddering as she broke their intimate connection. Turning to face him finally, she straddled his legs, and pulled him into a fierce embrace. She thought she detected a quiet sob escape V's frozen smile. Breaking away, she tilted his mask up to gaze into his hidden eyes. She touched her flushed forehead to its cold, metal counterpart, slowly tracing the edge of the mask.

"Thank you, V." She whispered, a single tear running down her cheek. _But I still have to leave._


End file.
